You Make Me Smile
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Happy Birthday to Thea  PrimevalChick ! Song fic inspired by Smile by Uncle Kracker. Set Post 4x04


****Set post 4x04. I wasn't sure who you'd want, so I perused your profile and took a guess since you'd written several Jecker fics. Happy Birthday Thea!**

_**You're better than the best**_

_**I'm lucky just to linger in your light**_

Becker watched as Jess' fingers flew nimbly across the keyboard, listened to the sound of her voice as she directed the team towards the anomaly. He was normally on the field when she was doing this, he'd never actually witnessed her in action, it was impressive. He'd worried when he'd heard she was only nineteen, but it had quickly become obvious that she was, in fact, the best.

He hated medical leave, but on the upside, it gave him more time to spend with her, they'd actually become incredibly close. It wasn't that he liked Jess that way, of course…she was just easy to talk to.

"Do you need any help, Jessica?" he asked, coming up behind her quietly.

Jess jumped, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just…I don't know.. edgy today for some reason."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, immediately concerned, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Jess closed her eyes, "It's fine, just been a long week I guess."

_**Cooler than the flip side **_

_**Of my pillow, that's right**_

_**Completely unaware**_

_**Nothing can compare, to where you send me**_

That night Becker lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Something had been off with Jess today. He knew it was none of his business, but he wanted it to be, he wanted to be the one she came to when she was upset.

He shouldn't though, caring for Jess was a bad idea…if something happened to him, she would be left alone, left to mourn him. The selfish part of him didn't care, the selfish part wanted to drive to her flat and take her in his arms, hold her close and never let go.

_**Lets me know that it's okay**_

_**Yeah, it's okay**_

_**And the moments where my good times start to fade**_

The selfish part of him won, and he drove to her flat, completely uncaring of the fact it was after one in the morning. He knew her well enough to know she'd be awake, he just needed to know she was okay.

The halls were quiet as he walked to her door, knocking softly.

"Who's there?" her voice came from the other side of the door, anxious, slightly afraid.

Of course, it was after one, she wouldn't exactly be expecting company.

"Jessica, it's me, Becker."

Jess opened the door, looking confused and wearing a camisole top and silky shorts. Becker swallowed hard, she looked…wow.

"Becker, what's wrong?" she asked, standing back and letting him in.

"Nothing…I… I was worried about you, I have been since this morning," he stammered out.

Jess walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for him to sit beside her.

"You came over here at one in the morning, because you were worried about me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah…I know it's ridiculous and I shouldn't have…"

"It's not ridiculous, it's sweet," she smiled, cutting him off, "And I'm fine, it's just been a long week…and I've just been trying to process a lot."

"The girl at the school's death?" he asked quietly.

"Among other things…" she said, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

_**You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed**_

_**Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head**_

_**Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night**_

"What other things?" he pressed, desperate to get her to open up.

"In short, I want something I can never have… someone I can never have," she admitted.

Becker felt his heart sink. Of course someone would have caught her eye, and he would be an idiot not to reciprocate her feelings.

"You fancy someone?"

She nodded slowly, "He's the most amazing man I've ever met. Handsome, brave, smart, caring, sweet…and I'm pretty sure I love him."

He was incredibly lucky, whoever Jess' mystery man was, Becker envied him.

"You should tell him, don't let him get away. You'll regret it if you do."

Jess looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with fear as she shook her head fervently.

"I can't, it could ruin everything."

"Any man would be lucky to have your affections Jess, to have you," he tried to assure her, "He would be an idiot not to return the feelings."

"You're not an idiot Becker."

Becker froze and Jess' eyes went wide as she realized what she said. He didn't give her time to try to stutter out a correction, instead he captured her lips with his.

_**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**_

"I love you, Jess. You have no idea how much I do."

Jess beamed, "You…you love me?"

"With everything in me," he said kissing her again.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling widely.

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Oh you make me smile**_


End file.
